


Finally!

by leonamasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonamasha/pseuds/leonamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you finally stop fighting your feelings? UST galore that Finally decides to explode all over this One-shot. Sirmione. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. If I did I don't think I'd be so excited about finally posting!
> 
> A/N: Well, finally decided to put at least a toe into the pond and get myself a little feel of this thing called fanfiction. Soooo, here's a one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

 

He was watching her and always finding the view pleasant.

He loved to rile her up.

To see her cheeks flare with anger.

To see her hair crackle and become bushier with the magic seeping through her barely restrained temper.

Hell.

She was a goddess.

Of course he couldn't bring himself to tell her that.

Nope.

Instead he felt like a teenage boy only able to embarrassingly stutter while trying to  _woo_  the girl he fancies.

Which means that he would go for the verbal hair pulling just to rile her up so he could sit back and enjoy the show.

Like now.

"Merlin! How is it possible for someone to be so infuriating?!" She stops her pacing to look him square in the face hoping he actually can give a verbal response to what is  _obviously_  a rhetorical question to the  _both_  of them. So he merely raises an eyebrow.

"No! Of course, you don't know! What was I thinking?! I mean,  _really_ , were you born just to make my life just that much more difficult?" She truly was just keeping herself wound up. It would get on his nerves if she weren't lovely to look at.

Oh, yes, her eyes had become a delicious golden chocolate.  _Ah, I wonder if she tasted just as sweet. Circe! Please keep me from taking her on the parlor floor!_  Sirius snapped himself out of his inner musings and tried to remember what she said. Why is it that this slip of a girl – no,  _woman_ – always managed to distract him so without even trying?

_Wait - she seems to be cooling down. Now can't have that, can I?_

"Kitten. 'Mione, you know my main reason for existing is to  _gift_  the fairer sex with my undeniable good looks, abundant charm, and never-ending love?" All of this said with that cheeky grin of his that has been known to bring many a witch to her knees, that is, unless it was Hermione.

No, her response was to start blustering about with her face pinkening a delightful shade.  _Hmm, wonder if she would do the same face during_ certain _activities?_

* * *

She snorted softly, mumbling under her breath, "Certainly didn't mention his lack of humility and grandiose ego." In a louder voice, "You know what, Sirius?" Argh!

She just wanted to shut him up!  _Maybe with a kiss? No! Don't start that! Treacherous brain, make that a treacherous libido. Damn attraction!_ Really, she should not let  _him_  know of her feelings!

"What's that, Kitten?" She was going to wipe off the silly, delicious, and devilishly handsome smirk off of his gorgeous face.  _Wait! What? Didn't I_   _just warn myself to_ stop _that?!_

Oh yes, she had been in denial for so long that she finally gave up. Since Sirius came back from the Veil looking even more dashing, healthy and younger than his previous emaciated and half-crazed state she had slowly but surely been falling for the Marauder.

Damn, if that's how everyone looked coming back from the Veil then she wouldn't be surprised if there was a queue already lined up all the way out of the Ministry of Magic. Ah, but there's a slight problem with using this as the newly found fountain of youth, for once you go in you more than likely will never come back. Of course that doesn't apply to the famous Sirius Bloody Black!

As if it wasn't enough that she had a crush on the ex-convict in said emaciated and half-crazed state  _before_  he went into the veil.  _Now_ , he has his looks, charm, and - dare she say it - intelligence which was such a pleasant surprise if she said so herself.

Yes. What little fight she put up died a quick death. But what did keep her from confessing her feelings was the man himself who was, no –  _is_ , infuriating!

For example, right this minute he is pushing her buttons with no avail in sight. Maybe she should just walk out and cool off for a bit. As a matter of fact,  _what_  was it that caused her to become so irate with the man-boy?

Maybe it was something about his current method of occupying his time?

* * *

At first she scoffed at his need to revel in a different witch every night. Trying to keep her thoughts to herself, but failing miserably, that she would rant about how degrading he was to women and how much of a man-whore he was being. All throughout these exchanges she would never own up to the fact it was actually jealousy she was feeling and how she,  _ohsomuch_ , wanted to be his one and only witch going up those stairs to his bedroom.

Yes, it seems that the green-eyed monster was paying a visit. It was such a constant visitor that it decided to unpack everything and take up residence following her around like a second shadow.

Little did she know that Sirius felt just the same for her if he saw  _anyone_  come near her with  _any_ sort of intention towards her be it platonic, romantic, or purely sexual. Good thing for him she never seemed to notice or care about all the men vying for her attention.

Having had enough Hermione didn't think. Which means that it must be something immensely important if this warrants a moment of temporary brainlessness. As soon as she shuts off her staunch logical mind she proceeds to just act impulsively.

Simply put, Hermione throws herself at Sirius.

_Finally!_  After all those nights wondering what he tastes like and how he would feel against her she finally,  _finally!_ , gets to experience it in all its wondrous glory!

* * *

Sirius for his part only takes a second to get over his surprise and begins to reciprocate quite unabashedly by picking her up from her delicious bottom and wrapping her smooth milky legs around him which creates the desired effect of bringing her flush against his body.

Well, he's not known as a ladies' man for his  _lack_  of action.

Feeling her smooth, pouty, and  _sweet_ -  _Thank You Circe, Morgana, and Maeve!_ \- sweet lips on his own greedy -  _hungry_  - lips as he grabs the back of her neck. With an added bonus of feeling her surprisingly silky hair. Gently tipping her head up in order to deepen the kiss she gasps softly allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and explore with abandon already looking forward to see if the rest of her body tastes just as sweet as her delicate mouth.

* * *

_Oh, Merlin!_  They both think at the same moment.

It would seem that both of them are  _finally_  on the same wavelength without even knowing it.

Giving themselves over completely, at last being able to release all of their pent up frustration and making sure to take advantage of this opportunity to the fullest. Although both do hope that this is the beginning of many,  _many_ , more opportunities!

Being quite immersed in their wandering hands mapping out all of the dips and valleys of their delectable partner they forget completely about the other people currently at 12 Grimmauld.

It's because of their preoccupation at the moment that they miss entirely the sound of approaching footsteps.

* * *

Of course, as luck would have it, depending on who you were telling about the current incident being witnessed, or as some may argue that it wasn't  _exactly_  'luck'.

But that is another story for another time.

So, as it was being said, there are only two people in the house at the moment.

Luckily (or unluckily) they are Ron and Harry.

As they walk into the room in order to "diffuse" the situation. Which happens more often than not since the argument almost always leads to anywhere from mild to incredibly embarrassing hexes.

As it was noticed earlier from Sirius' ramblings, he does love how fiery and beautiful Hermione is when riled. The fact that she knows a plethora of hexes makes he quite the challenge.

Hm, maybe he is not as "healthy" as was mentioned earlier?

No matter. Ron and Harry quickly realize that  _this_  time is definitely better described as a  _different_ situation.

Really, there are many ways to express how they feel upon walking onto the scene which, coincidentally, doesn't show any signs of stopping any time soon.

Thankfully, for the other pair currently involved with each other, they were struck silent with surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic! Hope you liked it!


End file.
